


Before She Ran Away

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: Before, future telling, mention of weird gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: Rhoma has no idea what is coming
Kudos: 1





	Before She Ran Away

**Author's Note:**

> not properly beta

It was another day that we had woken up before the sun had. It has only been till recently that we had. Mom started to seem frantic in “training” me, like we were losing time. Those were the days we worked from sunup to sundown. Thankfully Stan would bring us food, well I assumed. I was constantly centering and reading the ephemeris, which I swear was fading more and more somehow.  
“What do you see?” She asked, never an uncommon phrase whenever we finished decoding the last thing I saw.  
“Nothing. It is still nothing.” I said, which we common response from me.  
“Look at the stars-”  
“I know. There is nothing!”  
“Do the constellations look right?”  
“I-I don’t know!” I said and uncentered, rubbing my head.  
“Rhoma, you need to know that! If you want to be a good seer you must.”  
“What if I don’t want to? What if I want to be like Dad and farm Narclams the rest of my life?”  
“Rhoma, that won't happen.”  
“You can’t choose my life.”  
“But the stars have.”  
“And what did they, Mom?”  
“I can’t-”  
“Say? Because I don't need to know right now? Why?”  
“It’s For when you’re older.”  
“How do you know it's me? Everything in the ephemeris is interpreted by the seerer and that could be interpreted in anyway pleased.”  
“Just like how you knew what Stan had gotten you for your birthday one year. How did you know it was him?”  
“Because you told me.”  
“Did I?”  
“You suggested looking for it and when I said that the stars looked like it was saying a toothbrush with a razor tapped to the top of it you said ‘No it’s a hologram drum set.’”  
“Did I really?”  
“But Steve did give me a toothbrush with a razor blade taped to the top.”  
“That is an odd boy.”  
“I threw it in the trash as soon as I could.”  
“At least I didn't fail completely.” There was silence for a long time. “You’re destined for great things, Rhoma. I am just not sure what exactly you will have to go through for it.”  
“Should we get back to-?”  
“Oh yeah. We have so much to work on still.”  
Then she left a couple days after. I guess she was right…


End file.
